


Damon's Mate

by damonsgirl23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon protects his girl from people who want to harm her.  Rated M for Lemons/Strong Language/Violence/Gore/Character Deaths, Pairing: Damon/Bella Warning: Dark Damon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damon's Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Damon was walking along the sidwalk in town holding his mate and lover Isabella Swan's hand by his side. He thought in his mind about how much she means to him and what she will have to say if he offers to turn her to be like him as a vampire for eternity.

He understood the darkness growing inside him that he has hold onto for so long with her. He was wanting to show what he feels towards his lover and mate Isabella in more than one way to happen maybe later tonight in their bedroom.

When he walked into the Mystic Grill with his mate Isabella to get something to eat and drink. He notices the lustful stares of boys and envy of the girls. He smirked when he sees his ate give them a glare for their staring from the girls and ignoring when the boys tried to get her attention.

He was thinking in his mind, about what he will want to do to his mate Isabella Swan later tonight. He knew he will wants to make her scream his name as he fucks her against the wall.

As he walked with her to the bar area to sit on a barstool with her and order a drink and some food for the both of them. He was thinking about how wonderful she is to be in his life and that he will do anything for her including protecting her from anyone wanting to harm her.

While he sees the bartender giving her and him their food and their drink which he ordered him and his mate Bourbon with their meal. He was thinking about how he can get alone time with her once their back at the boarding house without Stefan, Elena, and their friends around.

He was wondering how he loves his mate Isabella and wonders down the line if she will agree to marry him. He would love to marry her and make her his even more a vampire like him since he loves it when she drinks his blood whenever they have sex with each other.

Which he thought about asking her if she wanted to change into a vampire like him and see if she will allow him to be her sire. He is looking forward to that and seeing what she can do as a vampire which he wants to teach her how to hunt once she becomes one. 

Damon thought in his mind, how much he loves his mate and lover Isabella. He was wondering more on wanting to do everything for her and what he can to spend more time with her. 

 

He felt that something is going to happen soon and she will be in danger, where he would have to save her from anyone wanting to hurt her. Damon was feeling that something bad is going to happen later this afternoon or evening to where he would have to save her.

He was wanting to find out what he can do to protect his mater Isabella ad make sure she is not harmed at all. He thought in his mind, how he is overprotective of his mate and does not want to see her being harmed in any way.

He figured that something is going to happen and change big in his life to do things for her that he can protect her from. He understands in some ways how everything can work out right for him in his life to mean a lot in some ways to do things that can be good for him.

He knows that he would do anything for her to make sure she is his and would not want anyone to take her from him or harm her. He was thinking a lot about what he can do for his mate Isabella to make sure that she is protected from harm he knows he would not take any threats against her.

Damon was wondering about a lot of different things to protect his mate and lover Isabella to make sure that she does not die yet. Unless its in an emergency where he would do what it takes to make sure she is a vampire like him and not have anything bad happen to her after she transitions.

He found out that he would not fight fate and just save her and protect her if there is any harm coming for her. He understands at some point what he would want to happen from his mate and lover who he hopes she would become his wife.

He understands that he would've done anything for her to make sure she is his and that no one would take her from him. Damon understood that he would do anything to make sure his mate and lover Isabella is safe from harm.

Yet, he found out some things are good for him to protect Isabella, to make sure nothing bad happens to her. He had known that if something does he would fight and kill anyone who harms her and make sure she is out of harms way and safe.

Damon was figuring out a plan for him to deal with in order to make sure his Isabella would be well taken care of by him. He knows he would do anything to make sure she is not harmed in any way for things to be able to work best for him.

He turned to look at her seeing her look up to smile at him he smiles back as he leans down to give her a kiss to show his love for her. He kissed her their kiss turning passionate as he feels her kiss him back, he felt love for her and would do anything to make sure no one will take her from him.

However he feels that something is going to happen, and he would not be able to stop it. But he would work hard to protect her, and make sure she is not harmed anymore if anyone harms her.

When he was hoping to do things that can be good for his Isabella to know that he loves her even more. He figured out he can get her a necklace with a Lapis Lazuli stone in the middle, just in case she turns and is in transition she can walk out in the sun.

 

He was wondering if something should change a lot to have things make sense, and turn out for the best to be together for a long tim with his Isabella. He knows he loves her and would do anything to make sure she is his, and that no one would take her from him or have her be in danger to where he cannot save her.

Damon thought in his mind how everything can be worked out, for the best at some point to be right for him. He was feeling that something can happen to change and become much different for anything to turn out for the best in his life to be with her.

When he pulls away from her lips wearing a smirk on his face he noticed her smiling at him. Which led to him smiling back at her when his smirk changed to a smile knowing he loves her.

He was feeling love for his Isabella and knows he would do anything for her to make everyone know that she is his. He was wondering more on what he feels for her and how he can protect her from harm in any sense for something to happen and be good to have her in his life more.

Yet, Damon has always felt that some things can be bad or good depending on if his mate Isabella is alone with him not anywhere near her. He knows if he gets his crows to watch over her that he can be able to make sure she is protected until he gets there.


End file.
